


|Rebels Head Cannons|

by LoghstWayBeyondLife



Series: Rebels HC's [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Autistic Sabine Wren, Force-Sensitive Jacen Syndulla, Gen, Homophobia, Misgendering, More to add as I go along :), Space Family (Star Wars: Rebels), Space Siblings Ezra Bridger & Garazeb Orrelios, Trans Ezra Bridger, Transphobia, Trauma, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoghstWayBeyondLife/pseuds/LoghstWayBeyondLife
Summary: This is a series of headcanons I have for different characters and how I'd incorporate them into writing I guess.I'll be adding to tags the more I write as I have no set plans for this.------If you have any headcanons you'd like to see me write, let me know and I'll give it a go!
Relationships: C1-10P | Chopper & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, C1-10P | Chopper & Hera Syndulla, C1-10P | Chopper & Kanan Jarrus, C1-10P | Chopper & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger & C1-10P | Chopper, Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Hera Syndulla, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus & Jacen Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus & Sabine Wren
Series: Rebels HC's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095752
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	|Rebels Head Cannons|

**Author's Note:**

> |I Now Know My Name|1|
> 
> |Pronoucing names|  
> Ariarnya {Ari-Arn-Ya}  
> Rnya {Ren-ya} 
> 
> |Trigger Warnings|  
> Light misgendering  
> Mentions of Homo/Trans Phobia  
> References to possible noncon if you squint.  
> Referencing to unsafe binding

**Ariarnya Bridger** had known nothing but sadness and discomfort her whole life, she started expressing unhappiness about who she was from a young age, but her words fell on deaf ears as her family brushed these ideas under the rug.

The Bridgers were by no means Trans or Homophobic but they had simply never come across the idea before and it confused them as to why their 5-year-old daughter was trying to convince them that she feels like a boy. 

The more her parents brushed it under the rug, the more uncomfortable the young girl became with the idea of who she was, the constant _she, her, daughter_ drove her mad and she hated herself even more, especially when discomfort turned to anger and she lashed out at her parents. 

They tried to understand, they really did - but every page they turned in their research, the more terrified they became for their child safety as one thing they learn and fully understood was the Empire was _VERY_ against the idea of being born in the wrong body - even went to extremes of terminating anyone who claimed to fall under the new term the Bridgers learns - _Transgender_. 

"In a universe so diverse and so accepting among different species, there will still cruel understandings and beliefs." Mira Bridger sighed as she and her husband, Ephraim, watched as their now 7-year-old child slept. They had come to terms with their child identity shortly after their 6th birthday, slowly but surely using less and less gender-specific terms, and even shortening their name to Rnya to help them feel more comfortable. 

Ephraim's mind is still plagued by the sorrow and sadness but glee that laced their child tone after they hold them that they accepted Rnya's identity but wouldn't use male terms to refer to them, too afraid for their child safety if they Empire came by for town inspection and caught onto the change in identity but not willing to put Rnya through any more pain by referring to them as female.   
Rnya understood, sad and scared to learn of the empire's _distaste_ for people like him but so happy to learn of his parent's care and acceptance, even their effort to help him feel less discomforted by existence.   
"It's okay. Momma, Papa. I understand you want me safe, thank you" Rnya smiled softly. 

_Then came the raid._

the day Rnya lost everything.  
His mother's words stung, a chill ran through his entire body - but he knew it was for his safety for if it was overheard but it didn't stop the pain from stabbing his heart. 

"Ariarnya! Run. Hide!" Mira had hold of his shoulders, a guilty look in her eyes as she leaned in the kiss his forehead. The banging on the door continued. Ephraim joined them, pulling them both into a hug. 

"You will always be out little Prince" He whispered as he let him go.   
"Hide and don't come out, not until we get you or morning okay" Mira started again, Rnya was in shock from his parent's words, the situation settling in his mind. _He was going to lose them_. 

"Okay?" His mother asked again with urgency, the banging and voices getting louder.   
Rnya nodded before being pushed away by his father. 

He did as he was told 

_He ran_

_He hid_

then the dust settled, morning came, dawn poking over the horizon and he knew. 

The only ones to ever love him, treat him as he was - 

_Were gone._

suddenly, Ariarnya was reborn, and this revelation caused his blood to boil.

**-Kaysh-**

Ariarnya Bridger had been on her own for about 8 years.  
8 years old sorrow, lying and pretending. 

Her once long deep blue hair now at her shoulders, cut for the practical aspect of living on the streets.   
Stealing, hiding, surviving is difficult for any child, let alone a very female looking human who more than once had gotten herself into a sticky situation with older males, granted she got herself out of _most_ of them - she'd do _almost_ anything for something to eat or money. 

Then something strange happened. 

someone else was in the city to steal from the empire, she wasn't so used to being the one watching the trouble instead of causing it - and after the decision that whatever they are after must be worth a lot she found herself joining the fun. 

only to find herself struggling to get away, the tight bandages around her chest causing her more discomfort than comfort and making it hard to breathe as she ran, the stormtroopers hot on her tail. 

"Stupid girl Ari - just get yourself caught with the bandages on why don't you - just give a reason for them to kill you on the spot" she muttered to herself as she stopped to breathe - a blaster hitting the ground far too close for comfort and one striking her in the shoulder. 

she let out a pained cry as she held back the tears - just freaking wonderful, another inconvenience of the day.

then

when all hope seemed lost there came a voice - one she recognized from earlier in the day. 

_"kid, need a ride"_

and as skeptical and scared she was - past dealing with random men creeping into her memories - she accepted. she was in no shape to get back to her hideout and needed medical supplies - so she complied being helped on board of the ship she learned to be called the _Ghost._

then a question came, and she knew it would, and she had to decide whether to live in shame or be _himself_ ,

"So kid, what's your name?" A young Mandalorian girl with funny colored hair asked. 

Ariarnya took a deep breath, _he_ had had a long time to think about this, a name in which _he_ could re-accept himself with if the opportunity ever arose, and with _his_ hair and current flat chest, _he_ made his decision. 

**"Ezra, Ezra Bridger"**

**Author's Note:**

> some of these chapter sets may link while others could be completely different storylines completely.  
> it will be indicated in the beginning notes weather the Trans!Ezra ones follow on from each other or not. 
> 
> I know there was a lot of pronouns changing in this but effectively after his parents died he lost hope of ever being recognized as a male, living on the streets of a town where everyone knows you make it difficult and so he misgenders himself a lot to convince himself it is true - until he takes a chance there at the end. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it - feedback is welcomed.


End file.
